


Через постель

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humor, M/M, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: По командному накуру «а что если идеальный кандидат на должность не отвечает на е-мейлы, а из его сторонних контактов удалось найти только...»
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 61





	Через постель

Стив проверил информацию еще раз, но его е-мейл так и не был доставлен адресату — оповещение о прочтении все еще не появилось, хотя прошло уже два дня. Для кандидата, лично приславшего резюме (идеально подходившего им кандидата!), такая небрежность казалась странной. 

Стив еще раз взглянул на фото, перепроверил каждую букву электронного адреса и, вздохнув, набрал номер Тони. 

— Опять проблемы? — IT-гению огромной трансатлантической корпорации «ЩИТ» не нужно было представляться — тот по каким-то неведомым законам знал, кто звонит даже на внутренний телефон. — Капитан Сосулька, пора бы уже влиться как следует в ряды обнаруживших, что техника работает не на пару. Что в этот раз? На «хэд-хантер» забанили?

— Нет. Нам написал идеальный кандидат, я хотел назначить собеседование, но его е-мейл не отвечает. 

— Пятница, половина шестого. Как думаешь, сколько «идеальных кандидатов» сидят и ждут, что ты им напишешь? Намекну: ноль целых хрен десятых. 

— Первый раз я написал ему еще в среду.

— Та-ак, а ты через «ответить»...

— Тони. Да. Я все сделал правильно. Я вырос на ранчо, а не пролежал в леднике последнюю эру, как какой-то динозавр, и знаю, как пользоваться электронной почтой. 

— О-окей, гугл, — в трубке что-то защелкало, будто Тони стучал по клавишам (скорее всего, так и было), — если ты так заинтересован в этом неблагодарном… кандидате, я скину тебе все контакты, которые найду. Идет? 

— Буду признателен. 

— Я запомнил, ты слышал? За-пом-нил. 

Через полчаса на корпоративную почту Стива упали ссылки на аккаунты, зарегистрированные на Брока Г. Рамлоу, лейтенанта «морских котиков» в отставке, лучшего, по мнению Стива, кандидата на должность начальника охраны «ЩИТа».

Один в тиндере с пометкой «только однополые знакомства». 

Второй на закрытом форуме, судя по всему имеющем БДСМ-тематику. 

В качестве постскриптума Тони выбрал смайлик: один желтый колобок избивает плетью другого. 

Вздохнув, Стив зачесал пальцами волосы, убирая их от лица, огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что ничего лишнего не попадет в кадр, и сделал селфи. 

Ему и правда был необходим начальник охраны. 

В их толерантное время его предпочтения не должны были играть особой роли. 

«Хэй, детка, — ответил на довольно официальное послание Стива Брок Г. Рамлоу, зарегистрированный в тиндере как Кроссбоунс, но Тони клялся, что его программа распознавания лиц не может ошибаться. — Ты огонь. Встретимся?»

Стив покосился на экран и перечитал еще раз. Иногда он совершенно не понимал людей. Или они его?

«Я по поводу вашего резюме», — еще раз попытался Стив, но этот Брок Г. Рамлоу ответил: 

«Решу все твои проблемы, детка. Ты в надежных руках. Подробности при встрече, окей? Как насчет сегодняшнего вечера?»

«Я бы предпочел более официальную обстановку. И время», — ответил Стив, сам не понимая, зачем все это затеял — может, стоило поискать на других сайтах с резюме? Или вообще — других кандидатов?

«Завтра в десять? Старбакс на углу Пятой и Коламбус». 

Значок «активен на сайте» тут же погас, и Стив со вздохом отложил телефон. 

Вряд ли с человеком, знакомство с которым началось с такого недопонимания, получится наладить ровные рабочие отношения, но Стив был из тех, кто не любит отступать и верит своей интуиции. А та просто кричала о том, что надо брать.

Хоть и не в том контексте. 

Вечером того же дня Стиву пришло сообщение: 

«Не могу перестать думать о тебе». 

И сразу следом: 

«Неужели у такого красавца могут быть проблемы со знакомствами?»

Стив вспомнил фотку Рамлоу из резюме (на сайте красовался только торс, а лицо было будто в тени) и справедливо подумал, что может задать тот же вопрос. 

Рамлоу был горяч. Стив, конечно, выбрал его не потому, что тот был офигенным внешне (хотя вид ТАКОГО сотрудника в черной униформе начальника охраны был бы дополнительным бонусом), а за несколько строк в его коротком, в общем-то, резюме. 

«Чем занимаешься?» — Рамлоу, похоже, отличался завидной настойчивостью. — «Можем выпить кофе и поболтать. Юг? Центр?»

И следом совсем уж дикое, хоть и не лишенное здравого смысла дополнение: 

«Не догоню, так согреюсь. Обещаю держать руки над столом». 

Что ж, с определенного рода сленгом Стив был немного знаком. Молчать дальше было так же глупо, как надеяться на то, что «собеседование», назначенное на завтра через личку тиндера, пройдет как по учебнику.

А это значило, что кандидата на пост начальника охраны, скорее всего, придется искать другого, что, в свою очередь, означало, что корпоративная этика и негласные законы «ЩИТа» могли идти к черту. 

Поэтому он ответил:

«Кафе "Шеба", Оттис-плейс угол Четырнадцатой через час».

Ход сделан. 

Оставалось надеяться, что в жизни Рамлоу так же хорош, как на фото.

***

Что ж, в жизни Брок оказался даже лучше.

— Хэй, — сказал он, садясь напротив и с усилием глядя Стиву в глаза, а не ниже. — Ты не просто огонь, детка. Ты лава. 

— Избито, — заметил Стив и развернул меню. — Как насчет тирамису? 

— В семь вечера? И как, позволь узнать, ты поддерживаешь форму? 

— Профицитом расходуемой энергии.

— Знаю один способ, — Брок подпер голову ладонью, и Стив вдруг понял, что у него потрясающая улыбка. 

— Всего-то двести пятьдесят калорий. В час. Ни разу не встречал человека, способного за час потратить столько калорий этим конкретным способом. 

— Вызов принят, — ответил Брок. 

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Оставалось надеяться, что оно того стоит. И черт с ним, с резюме.

***

Утром понедельника Стив все-таки получил ответ на свой е-мейл. Брок Грегори Рамлоу выразил вежливую заинтересованность в вакансии и изъявил готовность пройти собеседование, включая входные тесты на соответствие критериям физической формы.

Улыбнувшись, Стив отправил ему приглашение.

***

— Что за… — начал одетый с иголочки Брок Г. Рамлоу, едва открыв дверь в кабинет.

— Кхм, — вернул Стив на землю одного из лучших любовников по эту сторону Атлантики. — Добрый день, мистер Рамлоу. Присаживайтесь. 

Да, по другую сторону Атлантики он тоже бывал. 

Соискатель, надо отдать ему должное, моментально взял себя в руки. Не себя в руки он тоже брал отлично. И не только в руки. Мысли тут же свернули к вечеру пятницы, плавно перетекшему в утро воскресенья, и к тому, что принятый вызов Брок отработал от и до. И не единожды. 

И блинчики жарил вкуснейшие.

И голым на кухне смотрелся ничуть не хуже, чем сейчас напротив в костюме и галстуке. 

Верхняя пуговица рубашки, правда, позорно капитулировала перед обхватом его шеи. 

Только огромный опыт проведения собеседований позволил Стиву оценить и профессиональные качества «мистера Рамлоу» тоже. 

— Предварительно мы заинтересованы, — наконец решил Стив. — Пройдете входные тесты и с понедельника можете приступать. Испытательный срок…

— Ни разу еще не устраивался на работу через постель, — усмехнулся вдруг Брок. 

— Я сразу сказал, что пишу по поводу резюме. Умение слышать собеседника — полезный навык в нашей компании. 

— Да я — кладезь полезных навыков, — без ложной скромности заявил Брок, собирая бумаги. — На пятницу все в силе? 

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, откидываясь в кресле и с удовольствием рассматривая любовника. — Людям, которым так идет костюм, нереально трудно отказать. 

— А людям, которым идет его отсутствие? 

— Чего — его? Стеснения?

— Костюма. Но и да, стеснения тоже. Дверь закрывается? 

Стив взглянул на часы. 

— Мы закончили минут на пятнадцать раньше, чем планировалось.

— Тогда у меня осталось время привести последний аргумент, — решил Брок, наконец снял галстук и расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке. 

Возражений у Стива не нашлось.


End file.
